


Sherlock, Lestrade, Subpoena

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Party, Sociallyinept!Sherlock, Texting, Wigs, legalese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super mini-ficlet based on title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, Lestrade, Subpoena

[You are under subpoena to attend Mycroft’s birthday party. I believe that’s how it works. -SH ] 

[Real life and court do not follow the same rules Sherlock. Unless wigs are required at this party? Oh God please tell me there won’t be wigs. -Lestrade]


End file.
